Crocodile Tears
Gladys is on the heels of a cloaked spy, but it's Johnny, a teammate. Initial Setting: Somewhere in the Dustbowl so~ how should we start 9w9 no clue /n\ <~O`hannigan> mud wrestling omg XD <3 how would it happen... <~O`hannigan> ...I'm not sure. I don't think Dustbowl comes with water crap... <~O`hannigan> GLADYS IS ON THE HEELS OF A SPY BECAUSE SHE IS A GOOD TRACKER OF THE INVISIBLE! but its a teambuddy 8c cool >:3 I shall start then? yeaaaa <3 * Gladys had been tracking a spy for a while now, and she wasn't even being subtle about it. Well, she was trying to be, and she was pretty sure that this was a trap, but she wanted to get better at being able to spot that flicker, like heat in the air, when a cloaked spy moved. She didn't even know if it was a friendly or not. Either way she had her flamethrower ready. * Johnny was leaving the good doctor's private room after what he considered a smashingly successful mission. No one had heard him, and he'd escaped at the perfect moment, as he'd caught the sounds of encroaching footsteps just as he landed outside. He was congratulating himself on being a fantasticaly great person when he catches sight of a flamethrower coming his way. Johnny's heart jumps to his throat, and he instinctively books it. <~O`hannigan> if by good doctor you mean our boss, then CARRY ON SOLDIER WHO KNOWS <~O`hannigan> DUN DUN DUUUN secret of Johnny is idek what he's doing half the time <~O`hannigan> Zach's secret is i always know what he's doing but he makes me not want to X3 <~O`hannigan> Bl stick with that method qq johnny is a good man. lol i wouldn't go that far * Gladys enjoys the chase owo She's breathing hard by the time she loses him. "Damn," she pants and removes her mask. With the gas mask off, she could hear and see better, and thinks she hears something behind a few crates. She walks up to it as quietly as possible. owo * Johnny Oh god oh god oh god- They were gonna BURN him OH GOD- He tries to hide behind some crates, but he can see from his pursuers body language that they're not fooled. Johnny's mind is in a panic, he doesn't even register that the enemy is his teammate. He just runs, trying to find some kind of escape in this godforsaken desert. he's still cloaked, right? yes =w= * Gladys uses her knowledge of the base against him and heads him off in a likely direction. Sure enough she hears him coming ans sticks an arm out at the last second to clothesline him. >:3 * Johnny falls to the ground, winded. He coughs painfully, trying to disguise as another spy- ANY SPY- before he's revealed, while simultaneously trying to catch his breath and scuttle away. All the while, a terrified voice in his head is screaming THEY ARE GOING TO BURN HIM "HHh- P-Please," he gasps. "We're in a ceasefire..." does he look like himself yet? owo <~O`hannigan> |:Bc idek, he tries to avoid that as much as possible, i just haven't been able to rp it that much XD I’m lookin at the list of spies. Hmm.. heads red tails blu <:Bc Blu lol no hoos oop hahah hoos * Johnny disguises as Yumiko?? shit idk blu spies too well X) but does he sound like Yumiko? owo yea, just like in tf2... as far as in CHARACTER, that's a bit of a tricky thing * Johnny QQ hasn't got a clue <:Bc ya gut * Gladys stands on the spy's chest and notices the differences in sensory input. Cloaked, but it was a good job, hard to recognize, but she'd bet this spy was male. "That's cute. And what were you doing, sneaking around during a cease fire, mmmm spook?" just with one foot I should specify. * Johnny's terrified animal mind calms slightly at the lack of fire. Then kicks himself when he realizes this pyro is red. But they... he? She? is hesitating. That was either a sign of mercy or sadism, either of which he could work with. Johnny looks up, clearly trying not to look frightened. "My job, pyro. Please get off, if you'd be so kind? I did nothing to hurt your team." Polite, he knew about this one... AH there's a foot on his chest. New tactic new tactic. * Gladys keeps an eye on the spy's hands, watching for any subtle movements. "No I don't think so. Where have you been, what information have you taken." She stares him in the eye, or at least where the eyes ought to be. How did that work? Cloaking as someone shorter than yourself? She presses weight onto her foot on his chest. * Johnny tries to look as nonthreatening as possible. It's not hard. His chest rattles. Clearly he's not doing so well with this pressure. He looks up into her eyes. "I was in the medical offices, looking at the files. That's what I do. I'm sorry. Please get off, madam." * Gladys looks IMMEDIATELY PISSED, "Why is it always the goddamned medical files!?" she aims the flamethrower at his face, let him get a good long look down the barrel. "What. Did you take." <~O`hannigan> meanwhile, Callahan was complaining about how nonfactual those things were. heheh oh? <~O`hannigan> Herc's is empty, a Mr. Doe ...he thought some not-nice things XD <~O`hannigan> Eberhardt, last I was aware, doesn't even list a first name. names redacted everywhere really. Gladys' included. but mostly I think he just hates everybody. same ol' :D XD * Johnny "AH-AH PLEASE-" He screams, staring up into the flamethrower's ignition light, imagining burning to death. Supposedly one of the most painful ways to die, he'd heard. "I- Please put that away please for the love of god-" he tries to explain himself but he can't think of anything besides dying horribly. I think Johnny may hate Gladys forever after this *u* <~O`hannigan> ohdear. prepare to get a big fat medic in your way if you try anything * Johnny will try all the things B| eh, no skin off her back, she's not fond of him anyway uwu <~O`hannigan> haha did she ever meet him before this?? yeah, he tricked her into spychecking Hank I think it was oops <3... god i love playing a spy XD * Gladys either this spy was a wonderful actor, or they were legitimately scared. Better assume the first. "Then talk to me with your real face, or I'll be tempted to remove your false one." She scrutinized his/her expression, but could not decide one way or the other. True terror? Well rehearsed mercy bid? She fucking hated spies. * Johnny chokes. He doesn't want to reveal himself, not after he's shown such helpless fear. He tries desperately to think of a plan- a thousand threads of half formed ones flicker through his mind, but the pure terror prevents any of them from becoming a rope to safety. He's at the pyro's mercy- "Look- look just please- calm down- don't do anythin rash," he pleads urgently, still disguised. "I'm just a regular person, please don't burn me to death," he pleads softly, staling. * Gladys sighs, exasperated. "Yeah you're just a regular person who's working as a mercenary and has been poking around in people's personal files. IT AIN'T CUTE." This was getting annoying. And scary. What if he had a buddy? What if someone was sneaking up behind her right now? Her peripheral vision was terrible with all her gear, even with the mask off. Her ears strained for any sound of approaching footsteps. "And quit'cher' whining, it's unbecoming of a man." * Johnny barely hears Gladys, all his attention on the flamethrower- he can hear roaring in his ears, his heart is in his throat, choking him. Johnny swallows and tries to compose himself. She's arguing. This could work. "I- I'm very sorry, Ma'am," he continues, using the very real terror in his voice to his advantage. Story time. People loved stories, even if they didn't believe them... "I'm not.. I wasn't actually spossed ta be there- I was looking for..." He can't say it. It's far too embarrassing, the expression on Yumi's face is clear as day. But another glance at the fire... "There's someone on your team I'm...fond of..." he turns his head away. * Gladys This was new. Her eyebrow jumps in both annoyance and surprise. No, this was totally a lie. "Oh fuck you, I do not want to hear this!" She's getting jumpy, and holding the flamethrower at such an angle was becoming difficult. A bead of sweat runs down her cheek, "I am going to count to ten, and for both our sakes, you'd better uncloak. One. Two..." <~O`hannigan> turns out hanging around zach gives a +1 to bullshit detection <~O`hannigan> go gladys ouo lol XD * Johnny might have true feelings for this lady * Johnny YOU DON'T KNOW * Johnny 's mind races, so fast, time seems to slow. Such a disinterest- So Miss Glady's didn't like stories...? So curious. One fragment of his mind tries to analyze this, while the others zip on to more important things. Right. He's afraid of being burned alive. Would it be so very bad? Yes. Was it worth revealing the undisguised fragment of himself he'd let out?...No. What other options are there. He can try attacking... He's not strong. She'd burn him before he could even get to his feet... Johnny hears the pyro speak the word 'four'... She's nervous. Why is she nervous- Afraid. Threats? No. Ah. YES. Ok. Johnny looks too embarrassed to speak, but one look at the fire opens his mouth nicely. "Please- please,I just- IreallyreallylikeyouMissandIjustcan'tbareforyoutoseemeliketheis!!!" he cries, face crimson. <~O`hannigan> OH MY GLOG I CAN'T and then Johnny turns into a flamingo, claws at Gladys' eyes, and flies away 8U <~O`hannigan> i havent upread the whole thing but this is amazing I KNEW it * Johnny that was plan f * Johnny for flamingo <~O`hannigan> PFF jadfksdnks XD * Johnny O < CAW * Johnny CAW > O * Johnny O V O * Gladys knew he was lying, knew he was playing her, and yet she was still falling for it, still wanted to argue, prove him wrong. "STOPIT. This is EMBARRASSING. Five..." Her face was flushed too, out of anger and sympathetic shame. The depths to which spies would sink never ceased to amaze her. Unless it was true... Her lip twitched, anger settling into a hot rage. * Johnny "I-I'm sorry- I'm not- I'm not brave... " he strains his face as far away from Gladys' view as possible. He can't bare her to see. "All I do is sneak around- I wanted to talk to you but-" His eyes fill with tears. "I didn't think I'd r-run into anyone- I just wanted to know more.... about..." his voice breaks. Yumi has likely never looked more miserable. "you." His voice is quite, filled with despair. Just kill him, he's too humiliated to live. *Gladys is almost smiling she's so pissed, "OH. MY GOD. Stop! lying!" She fights the urge to correct him, let him know how NOT sexy it was to find out about someone through their medical files, not to mention their criminal history. "Six." This was becoming a game of chicken and she couldn't stop now. *Johnny continues crying as Gladys' resumes counting. He hadn't been this scared in a long time, but he assures himself it's all part of the act. And that it wont hurt so badly. He's too scared to come up with anything else. "I-I.... I love you." He looks up through Yumi's red-rimmed eyes. "I wish I could have expressed it properly," he says with quiet resignation, staring up at Gladys. *Gladys "DON'T SPEAK TO ME OF LOVE!" she spits, face contorted into a snarl. Shifting her weight she makes like she's stepping away, then shoves her heel into the spy's stomach. "Seven eight nine ten, I'm bored, time's up." She reaches to pull the mask back on but notices the disguise falling... *Johnny wheezes as he's winded- but no searing burning- he rolls away desperately grateful that he's free, but the telltale woosh of his disguise activating sounds- Johnny's head spins with panic and pain. He fumbles for his kit. Every second matters here. Gotta be male, gotta be RED, he's sure his color is showing- By the time the noise stops, Johnny has disguised as Hectate. He continues coughing, still failing to catch his breath, still facing away from Gladys. *Gladys When she sees that bit of red before the spy disguises himself again she drops from murderously angry to just 'beat the shit out of you' angry. She doesn't give him time to catch his breath before grabbing the back of his collar and hauling him around to face her. Hectate? Doubtful. That man was way too classy to reduce himself to lying and begging for his life. Or was he? Her opinion of spies drops another few points. "You-- idiot! I could have killed you!" Not that it mattered, but still. She did not want to garner a reputation as a teammate killer. *Johnny's world spins as he's lifted out of the dirt. He feels like he's drowning. These are certainly not ideal working conditions, but he keeps telling himself, as long as he's not on fire, there's no reason to bitch. The ability to flush on command is not useful with his face red from oxygen deprivation, but the humiliation he feels is quite useful. "I-IHhh I'm so hhh so s-sorry, Madam," he wheezes, unable to meet her eyes now that he's this close. *Gladys "No you're not." her anger dies and her belly goes cold. It was almost unbelievable that she had to deal with this bullshit every day. Was this some kind of test? What information did he need from her, from a teammate? She knew there were cameras all over base, did Clark know? Has he sent one of his spies to find out what his queer little pyro was doing in her free time? "What do you want from me." her voice goes hoarse. *Johnny's heart breaks for the miserable sounding girl. Or it would, if he had one. Does he? Again, more important things to deal with. "Hhh...m-madam... I wasn't- wasn't lying- hhk- before" he manages to croak out before another fit of coughing. *Gladys makes a face. It's a really weird face. Yeah, OK, she'll play along. "Yeah? What with all the crocodile tears and everything? That was pretty cute." This could work to her advantage... "You looked better as a petite oriental though, not gonna lie." *Johnny swallows hard. The tears- those... that had been on purpose. Of course they had. Like the pyro said. Not pure terror gushing from his eyes. Crocodile tears. "Hhh.. I'm afraid I have a slight allergy to being helplessly burned alive." He straightens, getting his balance as he carefully extracts Gladys' hand. "I did say I'd rather you didn't see me like that," he says with a very doleful expression. *Gladys barks back, "And I have a slight allergy to being lied to, stabbed in the back, and being emotionally manipulated, you asshole. Usually ends with me setting people on fire. Now if you're done wasting my time I've got other shit I need to deal with today." Like never trusting any spy ever again. *Johnny "I- I didn't intend to- I am so sorry- I simply- " he steps back, looking devastated. "It was pride, and habit. I simply didn't know how to approach you. And now I've ruined everything. Of course I have." He bows elegantly, though it's clear from his face that he knows this is entirely hopeless. "It's... it's my wish that this had never happened. I pray that, perhaps, you would be able to forgive me, in time..." Johnny sags. "I ask too much. My sincerest apologies, Miss Gladys'." *Gladys really wants him to drop the charade, "Yeahhhh, Hectate never calls me Miss anymore." she tries her best to look bored. "Good try though fluffy. Maybe try a little less lying if you ever want people to believe you." She's one to talk. *Johnny Crap. Well. He's not burnt alive, and honestly that's more than he'd expected while lying in the dirt with a flamethrower in his face. Overall, a win. But... Not quite satisfying. The jig was up, but he's not ready to cut and run. He's told enough lies by now that she doesn't trust anything he's done, even the genuine things- especially the genuine things... so. Time to relax and recoup his loses. His disguise evaporates. "Well, you got me. He really should you know. You are a beautiful woman, deserving of respect," he says with a smile in his eyes. "I was being honest, Miss Gladys. Nothing I told you there was false." Johnny takes a quick skipping step towards her, plants a kiss on her lips, then cloaks, running for his fucking life. *Gladys sputters and takes a few steps back. "WHAT the FF--" Did he just kiss her!? She bolts after him a few paces, swinging her fists wildly... but he slips away. She sighs, fatigued and disgusted with the whole experience. Spies. She needed to go shower. Category:RP log Category:Gladys Category:Johnny